


Pumpkin

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: Nikaido wears a pumpkin dress on stage and becomes the trigger for an orgy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the non-creepy Halloween fic this year. Quite obviously set after the Nagoya KIS-MY-WORLD concert.

They are barely off stage before Fujigaya starts pushing Nikaido in front of himself, almost makes him fall on his rollerskates and grabs onto his pumpkin dress, first to pull the hood down and reveal his dark hair, then to keep him from landing on his face. He had been obvious enough with the skirt flipping, and knowing he's into his legs Nikaido half expected for it to turn into something like this. Just not with more than one member close behind them.  
“Dressing room,” Tamamori mumbles right behind Fujigaya and the only one bothering to take off the skates is Kitayama; he's watching the progress of Fujigaya and Tamamori both reaching for Nikaido as he does.  
“I'm fucking him first,” Fujigaya hisses, and while Tamamori's eyes aren't agreeing, he takes a step back, turns around to what first looks like helping Miyata out of his traditional soldier costume, but ends up with him digging through the outer pocket on his own bag to throw a small plastic bottle at Fujigaya.  
“Hurry up then,” he bites back, but doesn't fight, only enjoys the view of Nikaido bent over the couch, ass high up in the air since his skates are still on; he's using the stopper to keep his balance as Fujigaya flips his skirt up and pulls his underwear down, picks up the bottle while he's at it.

There's a thump on the opposite side of the couch and Nikaido looks up to see Senga, out of gorilla costume and now in underwear only, with a tight grip on Kitayama's hair, pushing him onto his knees, has him put his hands on the back of the couch.  
“Hand me that when you're done,” he mumbles without as much as looking in Fujigaya's direction, but they all understand and soon as the lubrication is on Fujigaya's fingers he tosses it over to Senga with his clean hand. He doesn't catch it; his hands are busy pushing Kitayama's face against the couch and lifting his skirt, has it hang off his waist so that it's out of the way. Nikaido meets Kitayama's eyes just as Fujigaya pushes a finger inside him, and he moans as much from the submissive look in his eyes as from the initial intrusion.  
“Need help?” Yokoo offers, and Nikaido isn't sure who he's talking to until he sees him approaching Senga and Kitayama, where he squats in front of Kitayama's face, takes over the grip on his hair so that Senga can start preparing him.  
“Do I have no say in this?” Nikaido ask with an unsteady voice as Fujigaya stretches him open.  
“Mm.” The answer comes from his left and Nikaido feels himself clench around Fujigaya's fingers when he turns his head that way, finds Miyata sitting on a table, chin on Tamamori's shoulder; Tamamori is facing their way too, standing between Miyata's legs. There's a hand moving in his pants and Nikaido realizes what he thought was an answer could as well have been a moan. “Hurry up,” he whines, and even though Fujigaya never really obeys commands (especially not from Tamamori) he withdraws his fingers and gets the lubrication back while opening his pants with one hand. He tugs Nikaido's hips into a position he's satisfied with, strokes himself in time with slow breaths; he's about to push inside Nikaido when Yokoo's voice cuts in.  
“Skates off,” and the words are directed to Fujigaya while the moan that follows is for Kitayama, who is rubbing his face against his crotch. “No injuries please.”

Fujigaya huffs and gets his own skates off in no-time, helps Nikaido out of his (places a bite mark on his leg while he's down there anyway), and it sounds like he's muttering about Nikaido being hot and helpless on skates, but considering how quickly it takes for him to line his cock up and push past Nikaido's opening it can't possibly have made it a lot less hot.  
“You're into the ears aren't you,” Tamamori hisses and the agreeing sound is unmistakably Miyata's. Nikaido throws a glance behind himself and only barely sees Fujigaya in the corner of his eye; his wolf ears are still attached to his hair and he will admit he can see the appeal of it if he has to.  
“I suggest you get to it before he gets too unfocused.” Senga's voice gets Nikaido's attention even though Fujigaya has begun moving, slowly until the initial resistance subsides; he looks up to see Yokoo feeding his cock to Kitayama as Senga pulls his fingers out of him, gives him a slap over the ass, then retrieves the lube again. He takes his time, coats his own erection while watching Kitayama bob his head up and down, but then he moves in. Kitayama groans around Yokoo's cock when Senga fills him up; Nikaido hears himself echo the sound but this time their eyes never meet.

The view before him starts blurring when Fujigaya begins fucking him for real, hard thrusts and no holding back, he's unable to focus on anything other than the cock inside him, his own erection aching between his legs, Fujigaya's hand on his back when it pushes his pumpkin dress up further, then both of his hands on his hips to tug him backwards. All he can do is hold on to the couch, ears filled with sounds of skin against skin, of heavy breaths and moans from all around him, mixed with the sounds he's making himself, ones that his mind don't want to acknowledge.

“You're so hot,” Miyata mumbles from the table, and there's no doubt he's talking to Tamamori, tracing his abs under his shirt, hand no longer curled around his cock.  
“Do you like me better with shoulder pads?” Tamamori asks, earns a pinch to the skin on his stomach.  
“I can't possibly like you better in costume than without.” Yokoo wants to tell them they're being too cheesy for the situation, but then Fujigaya lets out a groan louder than his previous ones, thrusts into Nikaido a couple more times before he releases inside him, and Tamamori breaks away from Miyata with a “finally”.

Nikaido barely registers the change between Fujigaya and Tamamori, it's too quick for him to follow properly, especially with Senga pounding into Kitayama right in front of him. He's still attempting to suck Yokoo's cock but not succeeding very well, mostly moaning around it as Yokoo thrusts into his mouth, but it looks hot all the same. Like he's being used, and Nikaido doesn't realize he must look the same until Miyata sits on the couch, right in front of him where he partially blocks the view. Miyata strokes his cheek lightly, kisses him as well as he can with Tamamori's thrusts moving him back and forth, and Nikaido's body acts like it's second nature to lean closer for more contact; Miyata draws a long, deep breath when he does and when Nikaido glances down he notices the firm grip he has on his own cock.  
“You look so good like this,” Miyata mumbles against his lips and Nikaido wants to tell him the same when he looks into eyes full of arousal, when his gaze wanders down to strong, bare shoulders, when soft lips brush up against his own again; he would have if Tamamori's pounding didn't leave him a breathless, noisy mess.

The sound of Senga coming is one that Nikaido's ears would recognize anywhere, and the whine that follows his mind assumes belongs to Kitayama, but he loses track of the rest when Miyata keeps kissing him gently, stroking along his cheeks, jaw, his neck. It confusing, the softness in contrast to the way Tamamori fucks him, hands tight on his hips and thrusts strong, just the way Nikaido likes it. It's easy to tell from his sounds, and for Miyata who can see it, the erection makes it even more obvious.  
“Can't wait.” The two words right next to his cheek could be vague, but Nikaido gets it, that Miyata is next up as soon as Tamamori is done, and it makes him moan out loud. Behind Miyata he sees Kitayama, head again leaning against the couch facing his way, and he looks perfectly filthy. Hair messy and lips puffy, shining with saliva and his eyes look distant in a good way; his body twitches at random, and while Nikaido doesn't focus on it, he sees it, briefly wonders why. It makes sense when Miyata shifts a little to the side and Yokoo comes into view just as Kitayama's body starts rocking again.

Kitayama had been cute in his witch costume with the black pointy hat on top, but now that it's off, it's an equally odd and hot sight. The skirt of his dress keeps falling down his ass and Yokoo pushes it up when it does, but the few seconds it's down there they both look half clothed, like they're in a rush for their pleasure, like they couldn't pause long enough to undress properly. It is partly true, except Senga had been the one in a rush and Yokoo just hadn't bothered to do more than open his baseball pants, but Kitayama is in no different state, if anything he's just more impatient.  
“Not a bad idea, huh.” Fujigaya's voice is calmer than anybody else's; he has pulled a chair over closer to the couch, and his eyes are on Tamamori as he speaks.  
“You totally riled him up with the dirty talk,” Miyata shoots back with something dark glittering in his eyes, looks right back up at Nikaido again. “About how short Nika's skirt was, about his legs, how they'd look great around your waist while you fuck him.”  
“They do,” Senga cuts in from where he's pulling his underwear on, and Nikaido can't decide whether to glare at him or at Fujigaya, or if to just close his eyes as Tamamori gives him his last thrusts. As he pulls out Nikaido feels something running onto his thigh, he squirms a little and now Fujigaya has a hand in his hair, leaning down to kiss him as Miyata strokes a hand along his side as he stands up, lines himself up.  
“Don't think you need more lube,” Tamamori mumbles and Miyata seems to agree, puts a hand on Nikaido's lower back and pushes inside, the slide smooth with the remains of Fujigaya's and Tamamori's come. Nikaido groans, tries to put more of his weight on his arms because his legs have started to tremble, but it's not long until his arms are in the same state.  
“Don't you dare fall,” Fujigaya whispers, his grip on Nikaido's hair tightening to pull his head into an angle where he can look into his eyes. It's a real whimper that slips past Nikaido's lips and he closes his eyes, despite how Fujigaya pulls on his hair to get him to open them. Then there's a soft touch against his cheek, then on his lips, and even though he can just barely keep himself, Nikaido kisses back. Fujigaya is calm against him, nothing like he had been before, nothing like Tamamori or even like Miyata right now; it's enough to nearly confuse him.

“Turn around,” Yokoo commands as he pulls out, and although not entirely steady, Kitayama positions himself against the backrest, eyes unfocused as he first throws a glance towards Nikaido, then up at Yokoo, who's got a grip on Kitayama's cheek with his left hand, his thumb stroking over his lower lip. With a groan he brings himself off with his other hand, hitting Kitayama's face with his come. It sticks to his lips, his nose, a cheek, and Senga is right there to lick it from his mouth before kissing him, as soon as Yokoo has pulled back. It's Yokoo who reaches for tissues to clean the rest of his face, and when he's done they help pulling his witch dress off.

“Gaya, Gaya please,” Nikaido whimpers, his words coming irregularly thanks to Miyata's thrusts.  
“Do you want me to let you come?” The sadistic tone in Fujigaya's voice makes rushes of arousal run through his body, gets him even closer to the orgasm he knows he's unable to achieve without getting his cock touched. So he nods, tries to beg again, but the only reaction he gets is Miyata going harder; presumably coming soon. “Hmm. No. It's your own fault, choosing a costume like that. We're not done with you yet.” It's possible that it sounds cruel to anybody else, but that Nikaido enjoys it isn't a secret, and neither is the fact that more than one of the members get off on Fujigaya's dirty talk. Miyata is one of them, and Nikaido tries to lean closer for Fujigaya's lips as he comes into him, but Fujigaya leans away from him.  
“Nika,” someone calls lightly from the opposite side of the couch and Nikaido looks up to see Senga next to a now completely naked Kitayama, stroking his cock up and down; they're so close it looks like they've been kissing, but not so much that Senga has been getting riled up again.  
“Last one, Nika.” Fujigaya rises from his chair, makes Nikaido straighten his back before he pushes him just a little bit rougher than necessary. He stumbles but finds his balance again, and on trembling legs he takes the few steps to where Kitayama is sitting. Senga helps steadying Nikaido with a grip on his arms as he straddles Kitayama; positions Kitayama's cock against his hole next, and when he sinks onto it he lets go entirely.  
“Move.” The submissive Kitayama is gone, replaced by one that grabs Nikaido's waist and rolls his hips up towards him, one that looks straight into his eyes expectantly as Nikaido tries to move on his own. His thighs ache when he attempts to lift himself, but his brain overrides the ache because he needs it, Kitayama feels so good inside him and he's so hard, he needs to come and if Fujigaya doesn't try to get too involved, Kitayama will let him come even before he's done himself.  
“Please,” he breathes, lips brushing against Kitayama's temple and there's a moan to respond to it, then a hand around his cock and the touch almost hurts at first. Just a few strokes and it's better than ever, motivates Nikaido even more, erases the soreness and has him move against the hand, has him riding in a way that's so active Kitayama soon is out of breath too. Nikaido cries out when he comes, finally, and the last thrusts of Kitayama's hips give him aftershocks that make him jerk in his lap.

He kind of collapses like that, but Kitayama doesn't complain, just shifts him a little so that he slips out of him, then wraps arms around him, strokes his hair while waiting for his breathing to calm down.  
“Where did Tama and Miyata go?” he mumbles after taking a dizzy look around the room; Yokoo is changing into his private clothes, Senga is in his underwear presumably looking for his own clothes (Nikaido won't tell him he hid them while Senga was getting his gorilla costume on). A soft touch to his shoulders and Fujigaya is the one to answer while he pulls the pumpkin dress off Nikaido.  
“They went to shower. Should be done soon.”  
“I wanna shower too...”  
“I don't think they'll let you into a car unless you shower first.” Kitayama isn't entirely serious, he knows that, but he feels like there's some kind of truth in it when he notices the feeling of semen running down his thigh. “Come.”

Nikaido usually showers alone after concerts, but it's nice to have someone with him after things like this. He still doesn't trust his legs enough, and Kitayama washes his hair for him, talks to him, keeps his brain awake.  
“You don't mind it, do you?” For a moment Nikaido doesn't understand what he's talking about, but when he realizes it's about them doing him, he shakes his head.  
“I'd like to come earlier but that's about it... Stupid Gaya.”  
“Mm. But it's hot.” It surprises him that Kitayama has had time to think about it, considering how unfocused he had seemed. “I think about it too. Your legs. When you wear skirts. Or just underwear. That I want to fuck you.” The words send a weak stream of arousal through Nikaido's body, but he does his best to ignore it since he's definitely not in the physical condition for more as it is right now.  
“I guess I'll remember to not wear skirts again any time soon. And I'm glad tour is over. Won't be able to walk tomorrow.”  
“Pity. I'd like to see what Gaya would look like if you wore a proper skirt. Did he ask you to wear your Ginza cheerleader outfit after the show?”  
“No, but he eyed me like he wanted to.” Nikaido laughs, and then decides that maybe it's better to skip crossdressing on stage.

Unfortunately, by the time they hear about their new solos, Nikaido's first own solo, he has forgotten about that decision; he turns into Macchan, a cheerleader girl, and when they have finished filming his music video it's already too late to back out.


End file.
